This invention relates to a support stand for supporting objects, such as a water heater. The stand includes two attached web members with ends extending to respective corners of the stand. The web members define the legs of the stand. A support column is integrally-formed at respective ends of the web members for providing an area of increased rigidity at the corners of the stand.
The support stand of the present invention can be used in several different environments for supporting various objects. Additionally, the size and shape of the stand can be varied to accommodate the particular needs of the buyer or user.
Prior art support stands are less effective than the stand of the present invention. The legs of such stands do not diverge directly to the corners of the stand, but instead extend away from the corner before bending back to the corner edge. This design results in lesser load carrying capacity at the corners of the stand, and an overall weaker structure in comparison to the stand of the present invention. Moreover, the prior art design does not provide integrally-formed support columns at respective corners of the stand.